This invention relates to the remote control of toy objects, and, more particularly, to the remote control of toy objects on a playing surface.
Children frequently play with toys where an action at one location produces a related response at another location. One such device is provided by a playing surface on which the movement of an object, such as a toy vehicle, is controlled by a steering wheel or a stick positioned at one edge of the surface.
Unfortunately the device makes use of relatively complex mechanisms and electrical circuitry. Thus the action of the operator is converted into an electrical signal which acts upon associated mechanisms to produce the desired response. Such a device is cumbersome and expensive.
In addition, it is limited in its ability to respond to the dictates of the user. In one such type of device the toy vehicles that are remotely controlled are confined to a particular track, and are difficult to reverse in direction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the indicated remote control of toy objects. A related object is to achieve indicated remote control without the need for electric motors and attendant electrical circuitry.
Another object of the invention is to simplify the mechanism used in providing the remote control of toy objects. A related object is to achieve indicated remote control using entirely a simplified mechanical mechanism.
A further object of the invention is to increase the flexibility of devices which provide for the manipulation of toy vehicles on a playing surface.
A related object is to enhance the degree of which an operator can vary the movement on a playing surface of a remotely controlled object. Still another related object is to permit relatively instantaneous reverses of motion of remotely controlled objects on a playing surface.